


Leave Out All The Rest

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: Black Mirror (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, M/M, NSFW, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Кроссовер с "Сан-Джуниперо" - четвертым эпизодом третьего сезона сериала "Черное зеркало". Новейшие технологии позволяют загрузить сознание людей, которые умирают или уже умерли, в систему имитации реальности, где они могут жить вечно молодыми в городе Сан-Джуниперо. Живые люди могут попасть в Сан-Джуниперо только «в гости», время визитов ограничено несколькими часами в неделю.Музыка: Linkin Park - Leave out all the rest
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 23
Kudos: 81
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Визуал от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Leave Out All The Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники видео
>     Captain America: The First Avenger; Captain America: The Winter Soldier; Avengers: Endgame; Black Mirror (s03e04), Political Animals (2012); We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2017); Canary (2018); I'm Not Here (2017); Solace (2014); Man in an Orange Shirt (2017); XXXMas Special Colby Keller and Tayte Hanson


End file.
